Et je n'ai rien vu
by Tabasco2
Summary: Une courte histoire pour deux points de vue. Première partie, les pensées de Luna sur ce qu'elle n'a pas vu. Dans la suite, Harry parle ce qu'il n'a pas voulu voir.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Rien ni personne ne m'appartient dans ce qui suit, excepté l'histoire bien entendu. Merci à J.K. Rowling d'avoir créé ce magnifique univers.

Et je n'ai rien vu

Personne ne me croit jamais.

Mais moi je sais qu'ils sont tous fous. Je suis la seule à voir la vérité, mais cela m'est bien égal à présent. Je croyais être en mesure de tout voir, de pouvoir aller au-delà des apparences. J'ai été idiote. Pour une fois, je n'ai rien vu venir. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Oh non, pas à cause de tout ce que l'on raconte sur lui, simplement parce que je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je vais m'expliquer, je dois toujours tout justifier pour les autres. Ceux qui ne voient pas tout ce que moi je vois. Ceux qui vouent un culte à la connaissance pratique. Ceux qui, à l'esprit hermétique, refusent de croire sans preuves. Vous.

J'ai vu en lui, non pas le petit héros tragique que tout le monde voit, mais le garçon triste et effrayé derrière ses lunettes. Et j'ai eu envie de le consoler, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait. J'ai toujours beaucoup de théories mais rarement de certitudes. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas de croire en ce que j'affirme. Je suis juste prête à tout. Mais je ne l'étais pas pour ça.

Je me suis toujours considéré comme une personne qui ne laisse jamais une hypothèse de côté, quelle qu'elle soit. Un esprit ouvert comme elle me le répétait. Je crois alors que j'ai volontairement omis de prendre en considérations celle-là. Parfois, à force de regarder au loin on ne voit plus ce qui se cache au fond de nous même.

On s'est rapprochés, comme des amis nous avons longuement discuté. Je lui ait parlé de la vie, de la mort, de ce en quoi je croyait, de ce que je voulais. Il n'a pas ri, il ne s'est pas sauvé, il m'a juste écouté. Je me suis mise à l'aimer. Je suis cinglé, et je n'ai rien vu. Je crois que certains s'en sont doutés, mais là encore je n'ai pas de preuves, seulement des impressions. Il n'a jamais rien dit. Des regards, des gestes qui peuvent être interprétés de mille manières et qui peuvent aussi bien signifier qu'il neigera en été.

Je pense bien que je n'ai jamais prévu, ni même soupçonné que tout cela se terminerais de cette manière. Aujourd'hui j'ai été aveuglée une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Ou peut-être que c'était justement ce qui devait arriver. Qu'il y a un plan de tracé pour chacun de nous, quelque part. Un pour moi, un pour lui, même un pour tous les ignorants bornés qui refusent d'y croire. Je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi.

Je devais probablement me trouver juste là, devant lui pour encaisser ce qui lui était destiné. Oui, c'est ça c'était sûrement écrit, et je n'ai rien vu venir. Au fond, je sais bien que même si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer je n'y aurais jamais renoncé. On ne joue pas impunément avec le destin ou c'est lui qui fini par nous rattraper. De toutes manières, tout cela m'est bien égal maintenant. Je sais, pour la première fois j'ai une certitude : je vais la rejoindre. Alors je ne suis pas triste, car je veux croire en tout.

Questions, commentaires? Vous savez quoi faire.


	2. Je n'ai pas voulu

Un très grand merci à Daalia, youpala, rayuroplanis et Shadox pour leurs reviews.

Disclaimer : Rien ni personne ne m'appartient dans ce qui suit, excepté l'histoire bien entendu. Merci à J.K. Rowling d'avoir créé ce magnifique univers.

Je n'ai pas voulu

Je n'ai jamais vu les choses dont elle m'assurait l'existence. Je ne suis même pas tout à fait sûr que je la croyais. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Pas comme ça, pas aussi vite. Pas pour un sacrifice. Pas pour moi.

Je suis responsable de tant de malheurs, malgré moi je porte sur mes épaules tant de responsabilités, tant de morts. Trop peut-être. La sienne était de trop.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Je n'ai pas voulu voir. Mais elle était la seule à me comprendre. La seule à ne pas me regarder avec ce regard plein de pitié ou de mépris. Elle semblait me voir moi, tel que je suis réellement. Pas un sauveur du monde ou même un détraqué dangereux. Juste moi.

J'aimais discuter avec elle. Elle ne me donnait pas de conseils dont je ne voulais pas de toute façons. Elle me parlait d'elle, de ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle parlais beaucoup et longtemps. Je me laissais souvent bercer par cette voix, je me laissais hypnotiser par ses yeux fous. Ses yeux si doux.

Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle parte. Parfois je me déteste. Je me hais d'être le seul responsable de tant de peine, de tant de morts. Dans mes moments noirs, je voudrais ne jamais avoir existé. Alors, elle serait toujours vivante, elle ne se serait pas jetée devant moi pour cueillir le piège mortel qui m'était destiné.

Sur le coup, je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui se passait réellement. J'ai vu l'éclair vert et une fraction de seconde avant j'ai senti un souffle passer devant mes yeux, j'ai senti ses cheveux contre mon visage. Et j'ai su. Tout ce que j'avais raté en essayant de la protéger, de l'éloigner. En général les gens ne veulent pas être épargnés. Cela me rappelle une phrase que quelqu'un a dit un jour. Il y a des causes qui valent la peine qu'on meurt pour elles. Il me manque aussi.

Je me sens responsable, la culpabilité a fini par me ronger de l'intérieur, comme un monstre qui gagne chaque jour un peu plus de terrain sur mon âme. Un jour je finirais peut-être par me réveiller en ne ressentant plus rien.

Plus rien d'autre que ce vide intersidéral qui me remplit lorsque je repense à eux. Je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir dit plus de choses, de ne pas avoir été plus présent, de ne pas avoir porté plus attention.

Mais il y a aussi ce regard. Son regard.

Elle ne semble même pas surprise. Comme si la mort elle-même n'étais pas un secret pour elle. Elle qui semblait tout connaître, tout savoir, pouvoir tout expliquer. Mais elle se trompait.

Elle n'a pas regardé au bon endroit. Elle n'a jamais vu ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir moi-même. Trop aveuglé par des choses qui semblent tellement immenses et insurmontables, comme la guerre et la désolation. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Car, le jour où toute cette folie s'achèvera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais que je vais être passé à côté des choses qui comptent vraiment. Les autres.

Parce que l'on peut amasser autant de pouvoir, de richesses, de connaissances que l'on veut, il ne nous restera plus rien.

Rien que le sourire de ceux que l'on a aimé, les mots, si futiles soit-ils, que l'on a échangés, les gestes. Ces instants où l'âme semble être palpable tellement la réalité est loin. Mes instants avec elle.

Mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Elle me l'a dit un jour qu'elle n'avait pas peur de partir. Qu'elle aurait enfin une preuve de ce qu'elle affirmait depuis le début. Que c'était seulement dommage, qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire profiter les autres. Mais elle se fichait bien qu'on la croit ou pas.

Maintenant que je la berce une dernière fois, la première fois, je vois sur son visage la résignation. Elle sourit même de son air absent, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une image. Elle n'est déjà plus là.

Avec elle, elle a amené mon cœur, ma raison. Elle ne m'a laissé que ce sentiment de vide. Pourtant quelque part au fond de moi, je sens qu'il y a quelque choses de plus. Je sais que je vais gagner, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Elle me disait que cela ne sert à rien de pleurer sur les disparus. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Il vaut mieux garder nos larmes pour nous-même. Les verser sur notre solitude, dans l'attente de les rejoindre. C'est ce que je vais faire alors. Je ravale mes larmes et je fonce en regardant en avant.

Parce que je veux croire qu'après ce sera plus facile. Que ce sera plus simple. Que je ne perdrai plus ceux que j'aime. Mais je me mens. Elle me manque déjà.

Questions, commentaires? Vous savez quoi faire.


End file.
